Harry Potter e uma nova chance
by Mathew Lovegood
Summary: Após a guerra ninguém além de Harry sobreviveu. Porém Dumbledore ainda tinha um ultimo presente para dar para Harry. Uma nova chance... Spoilers de todos os livros apesar da história se diferenciar a partir do fim da OdF


Harry Potter não me pertence yada yada yada blá blá blá --'

* * *

PRÓLOGO

O sol já não brilhava havia algum tempo, seu brilho ofuscado. A guerra contra as forças das trevas devastou o mundo mágico, junto com ela se foi metade de Londres. A batalha final foi travada nos campo de Hogwarts, agora banhados em sangue, com corpos espalhados por todos os lados. No centro desse campo de batalha restava apenas uma pessoa em pé. Um jovem bruxo de 21 anos de idade.

Os olhos que um dia foram de um verde radiante já não tinham mais seu brilho, um brilho que foi perdido com tantas mortes desnecessárias. O corpo não mais franzino, mas sim forte e robusto, o corpo de um guerreiro. Um espírito destruído pelas perdas, pela guerra. Uma guerra que acabara de terminar.

Harry Potter olhou para o céu e falou para ninguém:

- Acabou, a profecia está cumprida, essa estúpida guerra acabou. Nós vencemos a guerra. – Harry riu da sua própria frase - Vitória? Que vitória? Melhor ainda, nós? Que nós? Ninguém. Sozinho, eu estou sozinho.

Caminhando pelo campo Harry via os corpos de seus companheiros, de seus amigos, de sua família... Harry não sabia o que fazer. "O que eu espero achar? Estão todos mortos..." Parando ao lado do corpo de um homem era possível ver que seu cabelo era ruivo, apesar da grande quantidade de sujeira. "Ron... meu amigo, meu melhor amigo, o irmão que eu nunca tive. Morto pela maldição da morte. A maldição que deveria ter matado a mim, não a ele."

_**Flashback**_

Harry duelava ferozmente com Peter Pettigrew. Adrenalina corria por seu corpo, não sentia a dor que deveria sentir pelo corte em seu ombro. A vontade de vingança era maior.

- WORMTAIL! SEU RATO DESGRAÇADO, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIPLESMENTE MORRER!?- gritou Harry.

-Harry Harry Harry, porque tanta raiva? James e Lily ficariam tão desapontados. Onde estão seus modos? Tsc tsc tsc - respondeu Peter com sua voz esganiçada.

-SECTUMSEMPRA!

Toda raiva, todo ódio, toda fúria que Harry sentia no momento foi colocada naquele feitiço. O raio q saiu de sua varinha era muito maior do que o normal. Peter tentou levantar um escudo, mas o ataque era forte demais, o escudo parecia inexistente quando o feito o acertou diagonalmente no corpo. Peter caiu de joelhos, olhos arregalados, boca aberta em surpresa pela força do feitiço.

-Você vai sofrer até o ultimo minuto, vai morrer afogado no próprio sangue. – sorriu Harry. Peter olhou para o moreno desesperado, tentando falar, mas havia sangue em sua garganta. – Não tente falar nada, assim você vai acabar acelerando o processo. Você não iria querer isso, iria?

Harry estava muito distraído zombando de Pettigrew para prestar atenção na batalha.

AVADA KEDAVRA - uma voz gritou atrás dele.

Pego de surpresa Harry mal teve tempo de se virar para ver quem havia lançado a maldição quando sentiu um corpo colidindo com o seu. Esse corpo recebeu em cheio o raio verde que vinha em sua direção. Olhando para o lado Harry viu um par de olhos azuis desfocados olhando para cima. O tempo parecia que havia parado quando ele percebeu que esses eram os olhos de seu melhor amigo. Ron Weasley estava morto.

_**Fim flashback**_

Ron era um dos poucos membros da Ordem da Fênix que ainda restavam no dia da batalha final. Pouco mais de vinte pessoas ainda lutavam pela Ordem. Não que estivessem em muita desvantagem pelo pequeno número, os Comensais não tinham números muito maiores. A guerra destruiu ambos os lados. "Ron esteve comigo até o fim, o único da minha turma de Grifnória a sobreviver alem de mim. O último Weasley."

Os Weasleys foram destruídos. O primeiro a morrer foi Charlie. Não muito tempo depois, Arthur e Bill. Por ultimo, Molly, Percy, Fred, George e Ginny, todos juntos.

Charlie morreu durante um ataque a România onde os Comensais pretendiam conseguir alguns dragões para o lado das trevas, eles não contavam com um Weasley "bomba". Ao chegar na reserva os Comensais mataram um dos os dois guardas, mas o segundo conseguiu soar o alarme. Ao ouvir o alarme Charlie e seus colegas, vieram para cima dos Comensais com força total. A batalha foi rápida com os domadores sendo derrotados rapidamente. Porem, antes de morrer, Charlie conseguiu lançar um poderoso _Reducto_ embaixo de si mesmo, levando com ele quatro Comensais pelos ares e soltando um dos dragões. Os outros três Comensais não tiveram nem chance de se levantar, o dragão já havia lançado um jato de fogo sobre eles.

Arthur e Bill estavam numa missão para a Ordem na Travessa do Tranco quando foram pegos de surpresa numa emboscada, mesmo não estando com seu tradicional cabelo ruivo eles foram reconhecidos. Ao sair da Borgin e Burkes foram atingidos por maldições da morte sem nem perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Os Weasleys restantes foram mortos num ataque que ficou conhecido como "O massacre da Toca". Era o verão após o sétimo ano de Harry. Ele estava comemorando o seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Na Toca estavam os Weasleys restantes mais Hermione e Harry. Até mesmo Percy, que recentemente havia voltado para a família estava lá. Voldemort resolveu dar um presente de aniversário para Harry. Um ataque liderado por Bellatrix Lestrange encurralou todos dentro da casa. Molly e Fred eram os mais próximos da porta, morreram quando esta foi explodida para a entrada dos Comensais. Percy e George tentaram segurar os Comensais enquanto Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny tentavam quebrar o feitiço que impossibilitava a utilização do Pó de Flu. Hermione conseguiu quebrar o feitiço ao mesmo tempo em que George e Percy foram atingidos pela Avada Kedavra. Pulando para dentro da lareira e gritando o seu endereço, Hermione sumiu em flamas verdes, Ron empurrou Harry logo depois. Ron entrou na lareira e gritou sua destinação ao mesmo tempo em que a Toca começou a desmoronar, o tremor do chão foi muito forte e acabou jogando Ginny para longe da lareira, a ultima coisa que Ron viu antes de desaparecer foi o teto desmoronando em cima da sua irmã mais nova.

Talvez gritar bem alto o endereço para onde iam não tivesse sido muito inteligente, os Comensais seguiram eles. Mas o problema é que cada um havia dito um endereço diferente. Hermione foi para sua casa. Harry foi parar em Grimmauld Place. Ron foi parar no Beco Diagonal.

Harry saiu pela lareira e caiu de cara no chão, levantou correndo e sem nem pensar duas vezes aparatou para Hogsmeade. O trio havia combinado que, sempre, em caso se separassem deveriam se encontrar no Três Vassouras. Vinte minutos depois Ron apareceu. Juntos esperaram por Hermione. Esperaram, mas ela nunca apareceu.

Harry continuou seu caminho agora indo em direção a entrada do castelo, ao menos o que restou do castelo. A torre de astronomia caiu logo no inicio da batalha, os gigantes sendo responsáveis por isso. O corujal foi atingido por diversos feitiços para que não pudessem ser chamados reforços do ministério, até agora os aurores ainda não apareceram. Algumas paredes do castelo se encontravam com enormes crateras, janelas estilhaçadas, as portas do Salão Principal jogada longe, no meio do salão. Ao passar pelas portas Harry seguiu seu caminho para o escritório da direção. A gárgula que guarda a sala pulo prontamente para o lado com sua aproximação, subindo as escadas e parando diretamente em frente à porta, Harry respirou fundo e entrou na sala.

- Harry? – perguntou uma voz, morta há alguns anos.

Harry olhou para cima em direção ao quadro que havia lhe feito a pergunta.

- Acabou, eu cumpri a profecia.

Olhos azuis brilhantes atrás de um par de óculos de meia-lua sorriram para ele.

- Ahh, muito bem Harry! Eu sabia que você conseguiria. Você sempre lutou pelo que é certo com muita perseverança, nunca desistiu. Tom não tinha a mínima chance contra você. – disse Dumbledore. Ao ver a expressão de Harry emendou delicadamente. – Quem sobreviveu Harry?

- Ninguém, somente eu. Todos os meus amigos, todos os membros da Ordem, todos estão mortos. Eu estou sozinho, mas não por muito tempo. Os covardes que se esconderam durante a guerra inteira agora vão sair de dentro dos seus buracos para me colocar de novo em cima de um pedestal como se eu fosse algum tipo de Deus. Bando de idiotas, covardes, se eles tivessem ajudado nós teríamos acabado com isso a tempos! Mas não! Pra que ajudar? Deixemos a guerra na mão de algumas pessoas, depois que acabar saímos e celebramos com o lado vitorioso. Ratos! – respondeu começando a se irritar.

- Harry, acalme-se...

- EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR, EU LUTEI NESSA MERDA DESSA GUERRA DESDE ANTES DE COMPLETAR DOIS ANOS DE IDADE!! MEUS PAIS FORAM ASSASSINADOS, MEU PADRINHO, MEU MELHOR AMIGO, MINHA MELHOR AMIGA! ATÉ OS DURSLEY FORAM MORTOS DUMBLEDORE! – gritou Harry, toda sua raiva de anos sendo liberada - COMO EU VOU ME ACALMAR? NÃO SOBROU NINGUEM COMIGO! COMO É QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE ME PEDIR CALMA NESSA HORA!? EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VIVER!!

Dumbledore suspirou.

- Harry, eu entendo a raiva q você está sentindo. Eu tinha esperança que talvez essa guerra fosse terminar mais cedo. Que o nosso mundo não fosse totalmente destruído por ela, que você não fosse destruído por ela. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Mas, querendo ou não, havia essa possibilidade. Eu preparei uma ultima coisa pra você Harry, algo que eu acho q você vai querer.

- O que?

-Uma nova chance...

* * *

tchans! táe ou prólogo da história :D

eu tenho duas idéias que podem surgir a partir dae, Harry pode ou voltar no tempo pra "refazer" o que já aconteceu, ou ele pode ir pra alguma outra dimensão onde ele morreu (sim, mesma mesmice, pretendo dar alguma originalidade durante a história obviamente, mas eu amo esse tipo de fic :p)

poderiam me dizer qual dos dois caminhos preferem que eu siga? ^^


End file.
